Harry Potter:Truth Or Dare
by PercyJacksonandharrypotter
Summary: The title says it all. Harry Potter plays truth or dare. Original Story with my own twist to it. You think you read all of them but this is totally original.
1. The Game Begins

It was Christmas time and lots of students went home for the holidays. But nat Harry Potter. Harry and his friend, Ron was staying at Hogwarts . They were bored, they wanted to play something but didn't know what.

"Hide and seek?" , Ron asked.

"Na we could get lost.", Harry replied for what felt like the hundredth time. "

"Ummmmmmm, I got it Truth or Dare!" , Ron exclaimed.

"Why didn't I think of that! That is perfect. Let's ask other witches and wizards!" Harry replied excitedly.

So they asked Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff , and a few Other Griffindor witch/wizards to join a game of truth or dare. They all accepted.

They were going to play in the Great Hall when Draco Malfoy came in.

He said, " I heard you were going to play truth or dare. I must play or my father will hear about this."

Reluctantly Harry and Ron agreed.

Ron whispered to Harry, "That makes a total of 14 players not counting ourselves." Harry nodded to Ron and then said, " Ok we will start. Ron will go first, ok?" Everyone nodded.

Ron asked, " Luna truth or dare."

" Dare" , Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"I dare you to spin and kiss the first person you see.", Ron asked.

"Ok", Luna stood up and spun. When she opened her eyes she saw...


	2. Luna Makes Her Move

Luna saw Padma Patil. She now had to kiss Padma. It will be soooooo embarrassing. Oh well she chose a dare after all. But at least Ron didn't say on the lips. Luna can kiss her on the cheek right? Or her hand. Ok here goes nothing Luna thought as she walked to Padma and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

* * *

"EWWW", Padma screamed at the top of her lungs.

Luna got the message and stopped and went back to her seat. Luna thought that she should get revenge on Ron so she said, "Ron truth or dare."

Ron, who didn't want to kiss anyone said," Truth."

"Ok.", Luna thought of a evil truth and said," If you had to kiss any prof. Who will it be?"

Ron had to say the truth even though he wanted to lie.

He replied,"Professor..

...

A quick author's note. PLZ READ IMPORTANT INFORMATION!

Sry that this is so short. Plz review and I'll update. Here is a quick shoutout to the one and only reviewer.

nikkiRiddle. Thank you for being my first reviewer.

Remember to follow, like, and review. I will post the second chapter faster if you do. Thanks for all your support.:) Until my next update!


	3. The Professor Dare

I don't own any places, characters, or things in this. The legendary J.K Rowling does.

He replied," Professor Trelawney."

"Harry said," Really?"

Ron heard people chanting, " Ron is in love with a professor. Ron is in love with a professor." Ron felt his cheeks go red of embarrassment.

" It is my turn.", Ron said. Everyone went quiet and hoped Ron won't pick them. Ron saw Seamus trying to inch away and hide. Ron got his person.

" Seamus, truth or dare?" , Ron said evilly. Seamus hesitated. Should he do a dare or a truth? They were both made for embarrassment.

"Oh well, I guess I will do a dare.", Seamus finally replied.

"Your dare is that you must go and kiss the first person you see that is not playing this game." , Ron said.

"Fine", Seamus replied.

He walked outside and started walking. Seamus walked for a while until he saw a shadow. The shadow was walking closer and closer until he could see that it was...

Meanwhile, in the Great Hall,

"Do you think we should wait for him?", Luna asked?

"Yeah it won't be long until Seamus comes back." , Ron answered.

Author's note. PLZ READ VERY IMPORTANT

Thanks for reading. The next chapter will come out soon. Here are the reviewers.

nikkiRiddle and xohpforlifexo.

Thank you reviewers. Remember if you review and follow I will post it out sooner.

Also here is a chance for you to be in my story. Guess my age. Who ever gets the closest gets to be in my story.

If you don't want to but you won just tell me in the review. Tell me your desired name if you want to and how to describe you. It is due on the 19th of June, 2015.

Sry about the cliff hanger. Until next time:):):)


End file.
